Revenge
by magpops
Summary: When Lena's friends crush her, Mona takes her under her wing. Together they plan to get revenge. What does it take to make someone pay?
1. Chapter 1

"How could they do this to me?" I sob to my self. My friends had betrayed me. Because of them I was humiliated. I didn't want to be alive any more. I had no friends left except one. Now I was the freak. The one nobody wanted to be around. They thought they were so perfect. Little bitches!

"Lena, why wont you talk to us?" they all texted me. As if they didn't know the pain they had caused me. I was never going to forgive them. But that all changed when I got a text message from an unknown number.

"Hello Lena. They hurt you. But I could help you get revenge.-A"

I wanted to make them pay. They needed to suffer for what they had done to me. Revenge might have been the answer.

"I want to make them pay." I texted back quickly

"Good. First of all act like nothing is wrong. It will help in the long run. I want you to me tomorrow by the fountain in town square at noon.-A" she responded.

Who was this A? I really didn't care as long as she could help me make the bitches pay. I did as she said. I texted them all saying everything was fine.

* * *

"Hello Lena" the girl in black sunglasses says as I approach. "My name is Mona. I know what you've gone though. I got revenge on my enemies now you deserve revenge on yours."

She explained how she too used to be the odd one out. The girl nobody wanted to be around. Then she became popular and terrorized the four girls who had bullied her. She said I needed training before we started the major plots, but I had the right traits for the job. That was the day I was taken under the wing of Mona Vanderwaal. That was the day I started planing my revenge.

**A/N: short first chapter but it has much further to go. Stick with it please!**

**Luv, Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

A year passed and I had already learned a great deal about the A Team. Ally was a girl who was friends with the four girls we called the liars. They were like my "friends". They mistreated Mona. After Ally died, Mona started sending text messages tell the liars what to do. They eventually caught her so she fled to my town. Mona was teaching me the ropes of stalking, stealing, sneaking and blackmail. All these things were need to get my revenge. Mona had told me that there were other members of the A team, but she hadn't been in contact with them since she left. My only friend, Bree had joined the new A team. Bree hated all the other girls and wanted to make them pay too. Mona was still very much a mystery to us. She would send us A messages with our tasks. We hadn't started on the bitches yet but we had done things to people in order to get information for Mona. Mona told us revenge would start in a few years. We had to plan, get a team, make connections and get the right timing in order for this to work. Bree and I were high school seniors so soon we would have plenty of time to work. Mona was a few years older and was very good at keeping herself hidden. I learned I was great at lying. The my "friends had not noticed anything was wrong. Everyday I sat there and acted like the friend I used to be, while secretly I wanted to kill them. Kelly was the most gullible. She had hurt me the most but always acted like nothing was ever her fault. I had always thought Anna and I were close but she showed me she had very little respect for me. Caroline had always treated me pretty crappy. They only one I didn't want to kill was Joan. She had hurt me me but I don't think she meant it. The rest of them could die for all I cared. They deserved to suffer.

"Are you sure we can trust Mona?" Bree texts.

"Yes. Shes our only hope. Just don't get to dependent on her. We are going to be fully prepared when our time comes. Its time to start being A." I respond.

"They will pay for what they did."

"I will see to that" I text.

"Town square-A" read the message that popped on my phone. Time for another lesson. It was 11 pm. I grabbed my black hoodie and snuck out with my car. Most A lessons happened at night. I drove pretty fast. I parked my car and got out. I saw two hooded figures. I put on my hood.

"Lena, this is Toby." Mona said I as I approached them.

* * *

**A/N: Just know the first few chapters are purely informational. The real action will start soon. This is based off the Tv show. Also Bree is on the side bar**

**K**


	3. Chapter 3

3 years had passed since graduation. All the girls had left our city and started their lives. I was crushed once more when Kelly and Anna moved to the London together. That had always been what Anna and I planed to do. But Kelly had taken my place. Without knowing it they had just sealed their doom. Caroline had moved to California with the boy I had had a crush on since I was 12. That had killed me when she started dating him, even though she knew I had feelings for him. I hated her. I hated them all. They only one who was kind to me was Joan. She moved a city or two over and hadn't done anything to hurt me more than she had years ago. I could almost forgive her. That would be an advantage to her.  
"Mam, I got the item you requested." Jade said handing me a velvet bag.  
"You were careful not to touch it without gloves?" I asking putting on a pair of plastic gloves myself.  
"Yes, mam. I left no sign of my being there." The small teenager said. I had recruited her recently. Mona had suggested it. I had made thousands on the sales of my books and had a large estate, in which the A team lived. Bree, Mona, Toby and Jade. Jade was a high school dropout. She was highly intelligent but didn't like school.  
"Good. You may go." I told her and she left. After my bedroom door shut I pulled the object out of the bag. The dagger. Perfect. It was small, but sharp. Perfect for what I had planed. I headed over to my book shelf and push on the book titled To kill a mocking bird. Automatically the bookshelf slide open. I walked down the narrow passage with the bag containing the dagger. I soon reached the control room. It was a secret place that was connected to everyone of the many passages in the house. It also controlled a lot of things in the house. There was a supercomputer that controlled everything from the electricity in certain rooms to TVs and phones. My house was custom built to aid me during my plan. I placed the bag on the large table in the center of the room and walked over to the panels on the wall. I pressed buttons 2 and 4. Then I sat down at the head of the table. The buttons rang a bell in the member rooms. I had called only Bree and Mona. They were soon here.  
"Jade got the dagger. You were right, Mona she has come in handy. She's a skilled thief." I explain as they sit down.  
"Good. When do the first of the brats arrive?" Mona asks.  
"Tomorrow morning, Caroline and Joan are getting here. Tomorrow Kelly and Anna get here. I can't believe they fell for the whole 'I miss you guys come visit me in my mansion' thing. They are very stupid." I say with a laugh.  
"That I why I never liked them." Bree says putting her feet up on the table.  
"Remember the plan. I know I have to keep out of sight. Toby, Jade and I will stay hidden. Bree remember to act worried. I knew you'd have the skills to do this, Lena" Mona says with pride. She had trained me for years. Now it was my turn to start the action. We talked for awhile more going over the plan again. Then we all went back to our rooms. I slide the door closed and walked to the large bathroom to change into my pajamas. I then climbed into my large red canopy bed. My phone buzzed. I almost didn't pick it up.  
"If my publisher is texting me again I'm gonna scream!" I muttered to myself. I was on break for the summer and she wasn't supposed to contact me but of course she didn't seem to know that. Instead it said "New message from Hunter" that made me smile.  
"Hey Babe, mind if I come over?" he texted.  
"Of course not. Get over here!" I text back.  
Hunter is my boyfriend. He's a very hot director. He is incredibly talented at what he does. We met about a year ago. He had read my book and wanted to make a movie of it. After about a month we were in love. He was currently getting a cast and crew together for the movie. I got full input which was nice. I knew I could trust him to be true to the book. I love him, but I hadn't told him about my secret life. He hadn't met either Mona or Toby. He knew Bree was my best friend and thought I had taken in Jade to keep her off the streets which was somewhat true. He didn't need to know about my plans, it would only hurt him. I dozed off while waiting for him.

I awoke to sound of the door opening. I sat up to see Hunter. He looked really wet. I heard the faint sound of rain on the windows. It wasn't raining earlier. How odd. I got up to greet him. Just as I got there he shook his messy dark brown hair and got me wet.  
"Hunt, stop! You're getting me wet." I say laughing. He only smiled at me with his dazzling smile.  
"Is it raining hard?" I ask.  
"It's pouring! It just started coming down when I turned onto the driveway." He said.  
I ran to the bathroom to get him a towel. He looked very hot even soaking wet.  
"Long day at work?" I ask as I sit down in the red love seat near by. My entire bedroom had a red theme.  
"Yeah. We are trying to find actors. It's pretty hard. You wrote each chapter so descriptively. It's almost as if they were real people." He says. Little did he know that the characters were real. I just change the names of the brats, changed the story a little, added an ending and boom! Best seller.  
Kayli could be played by Sasha Pieterse. If she's up for it." I offer.  
"That's actually a great idea." he says taking off his soaked white tee shirt. I yawn.  
"Wow. I'm tired." I say getting up walking across the room to my bed.  
"Yes, because living in luxury is very exhausting." He says sarcastically.  
I climb back into my bed.  
"So some old friends of mine are coming in the morning." I say closing my eyes. "Caroline, her boyfriend and Joan."  
"Should you be worried about the boyfriend?" He asks.  
"Nope compared to you he's really ugly."  
"Good. No one can talk my beautiful princess from me." He says laying down next to me. He was one of the first people to think I was beautiful. I had always felt the ugliest of the girls. They knew made me feel any better. They were constantly telling me how to look better. He would soon find out that I wasn't as pretty as them. He wrapped his arms around me and I realized he wasn't wearing anything but his underwear. That was the only thing that stayed dry. I laid my head on top of him, for he was a better pillow than my own. I soon felt a sleep in the comfort of his safe arms. The only place I have ever felt loved.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. I quickly sat up and answered it, leaving the comfort of my boyfriend's arms.

"What?" I asked sounding angry than I intended.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side I the bed." Says a familiar voice.

"Sorry Joan I though you were my publisher. She won't leave me alone." I say laying back down. Hunter was still sound asleep.

"I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing I just wanted to tell you I'm gonna get there tonight. Work called and they need me this morning." She continues.

"Ok I'll see you then." I say hanging up.

I was just about to close my eyes when I got a text message. I groaned surely this time it was my publisher. But I was wrong.

"Our flight got delayed. Be there tonight." Caroline texted. Of course she was bringing Ryan. She had to flaunt the thing she had stolen in my face. Little did she know I had Hunter, who was way hotter than Ryan ever was.

"Lena, when are your friends getting here?" Hunter asks as he wakes up.

"Tonight, so actually we the day to our selves." I explain.

"Let's go to the park then." He say getting up. He had clothes here. He practically lived here. He had a key and everything. He ran off to take a shower while I dressed. I picked out a light blue tank top and jean short, as it was gonna be another hot summer day. While I waited on Hunter I picked up the phone beside the bed and dialed the special number.

"Mona, slight change of plans. I'm throwing a party tonight. I want Jade out in the open." I explain my entire plan. She agrees it would work better. I quickly hung up when I heard the shower turn off. I loved him way to much to let him know about any of my plans. I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I have no problem seeing Hunter in only a towel. I started brushing my wavy blonde hair. I have terrible bed head.

"You shouldn't worry so much about how you look. You so beautiful just the way you are." Hunter says sneaking up behind me.

"Maybe in your opinion but not to the rest of the world." I say rolling my eyes. The truth is I'm still very insecure. The girls had ruined my self esteem. After years of suffering I was thrilled revenge was so close. I could almost taste victory. Soon we were both ready and he drove to our favorite park. We went there on our first date. We had had our first kiss by the fountain in the center of the park. It was a very special place for us. My chef had packed us lunch sense we had slept so late. It was sandwiches but they were perfect for us. I wasn't always as rich as I was now. I was born to a very poor family who became wealthy by the time I was in middle school. I'm sure that's the only reason my friends kept me around. My money. I had made my fortune from the sales of my best seller, Desires. It was the story of a murder.

"You never talk much about your friends. The only one I knew you had was Bree." Hunter commented.

"I lost connection with them." I say hoping he would drop it. Suddenly he took a deep breath. For some reason he looked nervous. He twiddled his thumbs as we walked.

"Do you love me no matter what?" I ask suddenly. He laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"That's what I should be asking you." He says. "But I will always love you."

"Why might you ask me that?" I ask, confused.

"Because I want you to marry me." He says.

"Is that a question or a comment?" I ask with a laugh. He's a director, I always expected him to propose in a creative way.

"Will you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes, even if you lack creativity, and completely messed up." I say laughing. He opened the box in his hand. It was a beautiful ring. It had a large blue sapphire in middle and 2 smaller diamonds in the sides. He slid it on my finger. He had no clue, but this aided my plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly's POV:

As the cab driver pulled up to this huge I asked Anna.  
"Are you sure this is the right address? I mean Lena was always rich but never this rich!" I exclaim in disbelief.  
"Yes. She told me she made a fortune on her book. It was a pretty good book. You read it right?" Anna asks.  
"Yeah. It was great." I lie smoothly. Lena was always writing in high school. I read some if the stuff in the beginning, but stopped reading. I personally thought it was rubbish and that she'd never make anything of it. I didn't read her book. I hadn't spoken to Lena sense graduation. The only reason I was ever friends with her is because of all her parents money. She was the nerd in high school, no sense of style. I copied off her homework a lot. She was loyal, because she didn't know we didn't like her.

Anna's POV:

Kelly was right. This didn't look like the right place. Even in the dark I could see the huge mansion. Lena had told us to dress in party attire so we had. I had read her book, but I didn't know just how successful it had been. This place was huge. A pang of guilt came over me. If only I hadn't picked Kelly over her, then I would be able to live with her in this mansion. I found it a little strange that after 3 years, Lena had just now contacted us. She asked us to spend an entire summer on her estate. I agreed and convinced Kelly to come along. We got out of the cab and a man took our bags. I fixed my dress and walked in to the house, Kelly on my tail. Rich people were everywhere, but I recognized a few faces. I saw Bree, Lena's friend with her hair in a bun talking to an elderly couple.

"Anna, Caroline and Ryan are here!" Kelly says with excitement.

We hadn't seen any of them in years. I also saw Joan. She hadn't changed much. Then I saw a familiar blonde. I thought she was Lena, but she couldn't be. This woman had more shape than Lena had. Also this blonde was wrapped around the waist of a very hot guy. She saw me and a smile come over her face. It was Lena.

Joan's POV:

I saw that Anna and Kelly had entered the large party room. The only people I recognized were Caroline and Ryan, my ex boyfriend. I used to be best friends with her, until she stole my boyfriend. She had nerve bringing him around me. I still loved him a lot and had yet to move on. I had yet to see Lena yet. I always believed she would be a writer and look at her now. Caroline had made me do some bad things to Lena and for that I was truly sorry. Maybe she forgave us, after all she invited us to her large home for the summer. I made my way over to Anna. When I got there Lena, a hot guy, Bree, Caroline and Ryan were there too.

"It's so nice to see you guys! Welcome to my home. You all know Bree, she lives her too. This is my fiancee, Hunter." An extremely pretty version of Lena says flashing us her beautiful ring.

As the others said there hellos, I noticed a creepy black haired teenage girl watching us. She was almost as pale as a vampire, with raven hair. She was just staring at us like a freaking creep.

"Who is that?" I ask.

Caroline's POV:

"That's my protege, Jade. Jade come say hello to our guests!" Lena calls. I was still shocked she, the only one of us that failed to get a boyfriend in high school, had gotten engaged to that hunk. I was WAY hotter than her. I had stolen Ryan from, Joan with my looks. Ryan has seemed to be loosing interest in me lately. I always thought once I got the guy my life would be perfect. But nothing in my life was perfect anymore. I was glad to have my old money supply back. A summer in this mansion would be awesome. Soon a petite girl with raven hair shows up. I noticed Ryan staring at her. I kicked him in the shin. He whimpered.

"Jade these are the girls I've told you so much about." Lena tells the girl.

Jade's POV:

Lena called me over to the small crowd. The dark skinned one, whom I knew was Joan, looked at me as if I were some kind of freak. The Man, Ryan was standing next to chubby girl with straight brown hair. She was Caroline. The red hair and the way she looked as if she were better than everyone, gave away Kelly's identity. The last one had curly brown hair, she was Anna. I could see why Lena hated them. They were the picture definition of mean girls. Snobs, liars, sluts, you name it we had it here. I could tell Caroline though she was really hot, when really shes not.

"Angels aren't they?" Bree whispers as we leave the other to there talking.

"More like demons." I mutter.

Lena's POV:

All of the bitches were here. It was a dream come true. Caroline had gained a bit of weight, Kelly had lied to all of us saying she was gonna be in movie, Anna looked scared and Joan looked joyful. Typical them. I could tell they all were shocked with my announcement that I was engaged to Hunter. Ryan was the same man slut he always was. He was checking out Jade. Nasty man. She was 17 and he was 23. spending 5 mins with them was enough to remind me why they were here. They were bad girls who need to learn their lesson.

Soon I was in the secret room. Phase one had begone. I pulled out the carefully bought phone and sent the following messages:

To: All

From: Unknown

Once upon a time there were 6 girls. They were the best of friends until one day the outcast got a letter from all the others saying they didn't want to be friends. Then for the rest of the year they bullied her. She changed schools, never to be hear from again. Guess what? I'm back! -N

To: Joan

From: Unknown

We both know your jealous of Caroline. Never got over Ryan? -N

To: Kelly

From: Unknown

Well, Kelly your still a liar. I guess old habits die hard? Are you gonna tell Anna they dropped you contract or the entire movie? Its your choice your the liar. -N

To: Caroline

From: Unknown

Wow, you've let yourself go. Lose a couple pounds if you wanna keep your man. -N

To: Anna

From: Unknown

You've kept Kelly around so long! You never stick with a friend so long. Must be her movie deal. -N

N. N for Nancy. Nancy was this girl we bullied long ago. It all started when Anna told me she hated Nancy. Then Kelly came up with the ideas for the letters. Thing when down hill from there. Nancy lives nearby. She is the girls worst nightmare.

**A/N: Like the POVs? I think I'm gonna stick to Lena's for a while. The action begins! Comment on which of the girls is the worst! - K**


End file.
